This invention relates to a device for measuring chemical and physical parameters of a liquid or gaseous medium, comprising at least one optical sensor element (optode) in contact with the medium, and units for optical excitation of the indicator film of the optode and for detection and evaluation of the optical signals determined by the parameters to be measured.